


My Life Is A Cringe Fanfiction

by hijabi_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Characters Writing Fanfiction, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, High School AU, Internet Friends, Internet Friends AU, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Alternating, Supportive Krolia, They live in NYC bc why not, They write fanfiction lmao, adashi, i'm basically pulling a miraculous lovesquare, klance, leakira - Freeform, slowburn? idk yo, veracxa, writer!keith, writer!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijabi_paladin/pseuds/hijabi_paladin
Summary: As internet friends, he's in love with his friend who's completely lovestruck for someone else. As high schoolers, the other is completely lovestruck for the new boy at school.(Yes I stole this from the MLB summary what about it?)





	1. Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angst_writer130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_writer130/gifts).



> Uhm, idk what this is and it's my first ever fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO THIS IS FOR MY DEAR FRIEND LAUREN WHOMST I LOVE

“I can't wait for you to see Adam, he's gotten so much better since the last time you saw him!”

Keith lets out a small laugh. It’s like he can feel Shiro’s excitement from the other side of the phone call. “I know he has. I also can’t wait to see  _ you. _ It’s been two years since I saw you guys in real life.” 

“Yeah, it has.” Shiro responds. The line goes silent because none of them know what to say after that. Then he asks, “How’s Krolia?”

“She’s alright. I just— I don’t know how to feel about her being my mom. It was different before you know?” He sighs and turns to lay down on his other side. “She used to be just my birth mother and now moving in with her kinda makes her my actual mom. I feel angry but then at the same time I’m not. I guess I’m just nervous about moving in with her and going to the Garrison.”

“Are you okay with that?” Shiro asks.

“Okay with what?”

“Krolia feeling like your actual mom,” he responds.

“I don’t know. She used to feel like that when my dad was alive. But after he died, she decided to just stay in the military and leave me with you guys. And  _ now _ she wants her son to move in with her? After he spent his entire childhood and growing up in a different family?” Keith lowers his voice, not wanting to wake his aunt and uncle. His voice cracks. “I don’t know what to do, Takashi.”

“Keith. We both know that you haven’t had the best of childhoods, it’s okay to be upset. Maybe she’s changed, maybe she hasn’t. If it doesn’t work out you still have me, Adam, kaasan and tousan—”

“I remember calling Krolia,  _ kaachan _ .” He says softly while cutting Shiro off. “Sorry. It just came to me right now.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro reassures him. Keith yawns. “I didn’t realize how late it was getting. You should go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.”

“Alright” he mumbles in response.

“Yeah? Now go to sleep. It’s 2 in the morning and you have a long day ahead of you.” he hears Shiro sigh and knows what’s coming next. “That means don’t go texting Tailor. I’m sure he has to sleep too.”

“Yes  _ sir _ ,” Keith says and he hears a soft chuckle on the line. “Night Takashi.”

“Goodnight Keith.”

After the line cuts off, Keith finds himself smiling as he puts his phone on top of the cardboard box next to his inflatable mattress. Even if he’s not  _ that  _ excited to be moving in with Krolia, he’s still going to see Adam tomorrow. Also his cousin Acxa isn’t that bad, and maybe he’d see that boy from tutoring again.

Dwelling on these thoughts, Keith closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep like Shiro told him to, but his phone vibrates and now he's wide awake again.

It has to be Tailor. He wouldn’t open it because Shiro told him not to text Tailor, but Tailor was the one who texted him first.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

ASJSDGDKASL

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I FINISHED IT 

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

BLADE I FINISHED IT ARE U PROUD?

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

what did you finish? 

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Check the doc ;))

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

…

okay.

Keith closes Tumblr and opens their shared document.  _ Holy shit _ . Tailor really outdid himself with this. The three months of writer's block must have been magically cured because the second half of chapter 10 is finished  _ and  _ the climax is so breathtaking. Even though he knows what's going to happen, Keith’s breath hitches in anticipation. The emotion is just so raw in Tailor’s writing, he doesn't want to change any of it. 

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

Tailor…

that was

amazing.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

this was my favorite part btw:

 

_           “Kira, I—”  _

_           Akira yanks his arm away from Leandro's grasp. “Save it.” He growls. Then his voice becomes so quiet that only Leandro can hear. “I don't need your pity, Leo.” _

_           Leandro winces as Akira sprints to his old room, tears threatening to stain his face. It doesn't matter to him that Akira isn't fully human. He’s just upset at how long Akira had kept this from him. And like always, he had managed to screw it all up.  _

_           Leandro knows how much Akira's been deprived of love, how he thought that it would be impossible for someone to actually care about him. Any chance he got, Akira would find some excuse to make himself “unlovable.” Leandro had thought that Akira had grown out of that. He'd thought Kira knew that he loved him. _

_           Leandro's eyes widen as he processes his last thought. Quiznack. He loved Akira. No, he  _ _ loves _ _ Akira. _

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

the climax was stunning but this part, right after the climax??

beautiful. pulchritudinous. gorgeous,, etc.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Ur making me blush !!

<33 

 

The corners of Keith's mouth quirk up at that. Tailor is really cute.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

<3  

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

*gAsp* 

Blade?? Sending me?? A heart back??

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

don't get used to it.

it was only bc your writing was *that* good. I'm proud.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Are you saying my writing isn't good all the time?

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

1\. it's just that this was amazing for a first draft. 

and i don't think we should change anything. we should just post the chapter as it is now that you're done. there aren't any typos either.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Really???

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

our readers have been waiting long enough.

why not?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Oof.

Can't wait until our inbox overflows with people asking for us to update again!!

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

don't remind me. 

remember how bad it got after the last chapter?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

LMAO yeah 

You had to close your inbox and threatened to discontinue

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Sent the fandom in a frenzy there Blade

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

:)

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I'm kinda sad now 

After this, we only have two more chapters of Door Hinges to write :((

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Remember when we first started the fic?

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

aksbjaja our writing was so bad in 8th grade.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Rip

It really was 

 

Keith should call it a night; it would do both him and Tailor good. But truth be told, he doesn't want to. Talking to Tailor has always calmed his nerves. It's what he needs right now.

And maybe,  _ just maybe, _ as much as Keith doesn't want to admit the truth, he may have a crush on his internet friend.

* * *

 

Lance wakes up to the sound of Rick Astley's voice at full volume. ‘ _Quiznack_ , _it's too early_ _to be rick rolled_.’ He rubs his eyes and makes a mental note to change his ringtone and get back at Rachel later.

“Hello?”

“Lance—!”

“Shiro! My man, what's up!” He says, cutting the other off enthusiastically. Yawning, he asks, “Whatcha need so early?”“

Did you have breakfast?”

Lance grins sheepishly as he imagines what Shiro is going to say next. “No?”

“Okay.” ‘ _Okay? Shiro would never-’_ “Get ready to leave your house in 10. Adam and I are on our way with breakfast.”

“O-okay?” And before Lance can say anything else, Shiro hangs up.

“De madre.” He grumbles before stumbling out of bed. “First Rachel with my ringtone and now Shiro with his vague requests.”

Within a few minutes, Lance brushes his teeth, changes his clothes, scolds Rachel while putting his phone on silent, and kisses his mamí goodbye, reassuring her that he wouldn't be needing breakfast.

Lance barely makes it outside before he sees Adam’s car pull up in front of the apartment building. “Shiro, Adam!” He pauses to open the car door and stumbles in, falling on top of Hunk and Pidge. “Sorry!”

Pidge gives him a quick glance before handing him his breakfast. “You look like shit.”

“Well, it's not like I had _time_ to get ready.” Lance takes his seat and stares at Shiro.

Shiro stares right back.

Adam turns the ignition key and the car engine roars to life, startling Lance and Shiro both. When they get to a red light he says, “You would have had more time if you picked up your phone the first seven times we called.” Lance opens his mouth and closes it like a fish.

“Lance, when did you go to sleep last night?” Shiro asks, not breaking eye contact.

“A little after four a.m...probably.” _Maybe_ staying up to write and talk to Blade had been a bad idea.

He stuffs his mouth with the muffin Pidge gave him before Hunk checks his phone to say, “Dude, you still got eight hours of sleep though. Look, it's 12:37.”

“Yeah but my sleep was so rudely interrupted—” Lance shuts up at the sight of Shiro's face in the rearview mirror. “Anyways, where are we going?”

“Acxa's aunt's place.” Pidge grabs a piece of Lance's muffin. “Apparently she's Keith's _mom_.”

“Who's Keith?” Lance asks, feigning his obliviousness. 

“Mullet guy from New Jersey.” Hunk says at the same time Shiro says, “My foster brother? The guy who you kept fighting with for no reason? He’s starting at the Garrison next week.”

“Ohhhhh.” Out of embarrassment, Lance ducks his head and tries to hide a blush. There _was_ a reason, but his friends don’t know that. He’s not sure, but maybe Keith was his bi awakening? Or maybe it was Akira from Defenders of Tomorrow. Although, if any of his friends knew that he was bi, they’d probably tease him for having a type.

Not Veronica though. She’d probably be very uncomfortable. That’s right. Lance hadn’t missed those looks or how weird Vero’s posture and expressions got at the mention of LGBTQ+ topics. It could have been anyone else in his family. If it was someone else, Vero would have stepped up for him like she always does. And it hurts that it’s her. She’s the older sister that he wants to be like the most. Quiznack, he even got into the Garrison just for her. _So why her of all people?_ All of his family had no problem with Pidge’s pronouns, they loved Shiro and Adam, and they respected Hunk for being pan. Vero as well, but maybe that was because she didn’t want to seem like a homophobic jerk.

And then, if his friends find out about the eighth grade Keith incident, they’d find out that he’s bi and then Veronica would find out too.

Which is why, it would be an absolute disaster if _Keith_ came to permanently live in _Brooklyn_ of all places.

\\\

They find a parking spot right in front the U-haul vans.

“Alright, it seems like most of their stuff has been brought upstairs. Keith and his mom live on the third floor so we’ll all just bring up the remaining stuff using the elevator and help them set things up.” Shiro assigns everybody some boxes and then holds the elevator door open for them. “C5’s his apartment. Just take the hallway to the left.”

When they get to the third floor though, the elevator doors open only for them to walk straight into Lotor, his Generals and Veronica.

“Vero!” Lance almost drops the box he’s holding because there was no way he’d make it out alive today. “Whatareyoudoinghere?” He mumbles really quick because all of a sudden he's really really nervous. He’s done for. Veronica’s going to find out that he's bisexual all because of stupid mullet guy. He prays that somehow, someway, Keith became really ugly after middle school.

Veronica gives him a weird look before exclaiming almost as fast as Lance, “Turns out that Acxa's cousin is Shiro's foster brother? It's _so_ cool because it's a small world you know and—”

Acxa puts a hand on Veronica's shoulder and gives her a smile that leaves Lance a bit confused, especially when Vero smiles back. “Vero's here because she, Ezor, Zethrid and Lotor came to help Krolia and Keith. We were pretty much almost done but thank you guys for bringing up the remaining boxes.”

“O-okay.” Lance shares a look with Pidge and Hunk, continuing forward and leaving Shiro and Adam behind to chat with Veronica. Once they’re all out of earshot he whispers, “She called her Vero? Only the family does that?”

“They’re best friends, Lance.” Hunk says. “I don’t think it’s such a big deal.”

Pidge makes a face at Hunk. “Best friends _my ass._ ” Lance really needs to check his ears because he swears that he heard them whisper to Hunk, “Best friends sure don’t smile at each like that. I’m pretty sure they’re gay for each other.” Lance almost snorts at that. Veronica? Gay? There’s no way that’s true at all.

Clearing his thoughts, Lance takes a deep breath when they all near apartment C5.

He knocks.

Once again, Lance prays and prays that it’s not Keith who opens the door but alas, nothing seems to be going well for him today.

“Acx—Hi? Can I help you?”

Suddenly, it feels like there’s no more air to breathe. Not only is Keith _so_ much hotter, he looks as if he’s prettier too? God, Lance can’t wait to get home and rant to Blade about Keith.

* * *

 

If there’s one thing that he’s learned in the past hour, it’s that Shiro’s friends are crazy. Especially Lance. 

After tearing up and hugging Shiro for at least a couple of minutes, Keith finds himself asking Lance, “Who are you again?” To which the other boy promptly becomes all offended because apparently they were “Lance and Keith, neck and neck” back in eighth grade. Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk find the whole ordeal hilarious.

Then he sees Adam.

It’s like the world stops and then all of a sudden he’s in his arms and they're both crying. They hug for like what feels like forever, until Adam tells him that it's getting awkward for everyone else and that they can catch up later. Reluctantly, he lets go.

It’s overwhelming when everyone leaves, and the worst part is that Shiro tells him that he and Lance could be good friends if they acted nicer to each other. Yeah—no, that’s not happening anytime soon.

Sitting down with a sigh on one of the new chairs in the kitchen, he wonders if Tailor texted him anything new. He hopes that he did, because Krolia’s resting and Acxa is who knows where; he needs _something_ to do. It’s creepy how fast his phone vibrates right then, as if Tailor had been reading Keith’s mind.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

BLADEEE. So you know mullet guy??? Possibly my BI AWAKENING™ GUY???

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

yeah?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I JUST SAW HIM AFTER TWO YEARS

HE’S SO ??? PRETTY??

REALLY HOT TOO

DSAJHDFBH

SO ME BEING AN IDIOT, DECIDED TO START AN ARGUMENT WITH HIM AND RILE HIM UP BC I DIDN’T WANT TO OUT MYSELF. NOW WE CAN’T EVEN BE FRIENDSSS

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

ofc you did.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

What’s that supposed to meAN

 

“You texting your boyfriend back in Jersey?” Acxa asks, startling Keith so much that he almost drops his phone.

Keith feels his face turn red. “What? N-no I’m not.” Acxa raises her left eyebrow and Keith asks, “Wait, how’d you know I’m gay?”

Acxa smirks. “You had a whole box full of VDT stuff, most of it was Leakira.” Keith flushes even harder. “I also saw the draft for Door Hinges lying on your bed. Last night’s update was something.”

“You’ve read Door Hinges?” Keith feels really awkward that _Acxa_ of all people knows that he writes fanfiction. “Please don’t tell anyone that I write fanfiction.”

“Of course not.” Acxa glances at his phone. “So, who were you just texting?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” God, Keith feels like his face is a tomato at this point. “Just a friend.”

“ _Just a friend._ ” Acxa mocks. “People’s faces don’t turn that red when they text ‘just a friend.’ You are _so_ whipped.”

 


	2. Flashbacks And More Flashbacks; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is le backstory™. Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile!! I'm kinda a slow writer so forgive me but uhm we got high school results back almost two weeks ago? And I got into one of the specialized high schools?! (There's 9 but in this fic there's 10 because the Garrison has to be one of them lol.) Yeah anyways I'm very excited because the Garrison is loosely based off Brooklyn Tech's (the school I'm going to!) aerospace engineering major/program! I might major in that or I might be a media major and take flight school as an elective lol.
> 
> \+ fyi in NY state, taking the regents for a subject/class means taking a standardized test to prove that you took that class and all of the regents that you take end up on your regents diploma, which you need to graduate high school. And in NYC the SHSAT just stands for the Specialized High School Admissions Test. Your score on the test determines which specialized high school you get into based on your ranking of the schools. 
> 
> Anyways,, enjoy (or not enjoy) this chapter!

Lance stares at his phone. With only five days before school starts, Garrison class schedules were finally made available.

 

PD 2: IVERSON, CREATIVE WRITING RM 305

PD 3: HOLT, AP PHYSICS RM 307

PD 4: LANG, SWIM P.E RM 516

PD 5: LUNCH

PD 6: HOLT, AERONAUTICS & AEROSPACE ENGINEERING II RM 607

PD 7: SHIROGANE, FLIGHT SCHOOL II RM 111

PD 8: HOLT, TRIGONOMETRY RM 236

PD 9: RIVERA, AP LANGUAGE RM 234

 

“Lance?” He looks up to see Hunk peering over his shoulder. “How the heck do you even have room for an English elective? In sophomore year?”

“What? Lemme see,” Pidge shoves Lance and grabs his phone. “You have my mom, dad and Matt as your teachers? And Shiro?” They give Lance a pointed look. “And you don't have Spanish? What the fuck?”

“I took both Spanish and English regents last year.” Lance says smugly.

“I still have to take two more years of french.” Pidge groans and flops back onto Lance's bed.

“You're barely a freshman Pidge,” Hunk reminds them. “You're lucky you didn't take Italian in middle school. The Garrison somehow doesn't offer that and I still have to take Spanish junior year.”

“I’m sorry man.” Lance says without actually being sorry. He's too distracted by the notification he gets from Tumblr.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

you know how I got into that really good school after deciding to move in with my mom?

and even though it's not what the school is known for, their English program is good.

like amazing good.

I get to take a creative writing elective. by. a. published. author.

ahavshwhshs

           

Pidge and Hunk are talking back and forth now. Lance scoots farther from the both of them on his bed before he responds.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Wow man

Congrats!!!

I get to take a creative writing elective too

But apparently my teacher's an ass.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

oh?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Yeah

He likes to bully his students and compare them to each other

My sister told me that he's constantly going to be comparing me and her

ughhhh

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

And like,,

He’s a commanding officer who’s worked in the military

 

When Blade doesn’t respond, Lance turns to Pidge and Hunk. “Do you guys have any of the same classes as me?”

“Trig, aerospace and AP physics.” Hunk says. “You’re so lucky that you start second period, I have a 1 to 10 schedule.”

“Same, but I’m not in any of your classes except for gym!” Pidge says grinning, knowing fully well that Lance was going to hate that.

Lance makes a noise that’s probably the verbal equivalent of a keyboard smash and says, “The Garrison mixes upper and lower classmen together depending on what classes they take and _you,_ just so happened to only be in my gym class. The one class I actually don’t _need_ any help with.”

“I’m sure Keith’s in most of your classes if it makes you feel better?” Hunk tells him.

Lance flails his arms around and pouts. “ _Keith?_ ” He gives Hunk a look. “That dude’s always trying to one-up me! When Shiro and Adam were tutoring us for the SHSAT he never even _tried_ to help me. What makes you think that he’s going to help me now?”

“Damn.” is all Pidge says.

“Maybe he’s changed?” Hunk suggests. “He was going through a lot. He probably still is.”

The truth is, a lot has changed in the past two years, but other than appearance, Keith isn’t really one of them.

* * *

 

_Two years ago_

 

_July 2017, driving home from a swim meet. Summer before eighth grade._

“I’ll tutor you,” Shiro shrugs in the front seat of the car. “Adam and I are already tutoring Keith.”

“Your little brother?” Lance asks even though he already knows.

Shiro nods. “If it’s okay with your mom you can come to our house starting next week. Hopefully you and Keith can become friends.”

“Yeah.” Lance replies. “She’ll probably say yes. Free tutoring for the SHSAT is hard to get.”

“Alright.” He laughs as the car finally pulls to a stop. “Tell your mom I said hi and that I miss her cooking.”

Before climbing out, Lance says, “I will. And thanks again for the ride home!”

“No problem!”

If Lance had been less excited and paying more attention, or even waited for Shiro to drive away, he would have noticed the worry lines on Shiro’s face. Maybe his strained smile would have given it away too. But Blade is waiting for him, and because his mamá isn’t home, he can run straight to his laptop and message him on Tumblr.

As soon as he opens the door, Lance kicks off his shoes and—

“Oye,” Strong hands grab his shoulders. “And _where_ do you think you’re going?”

He squirms in her grasp. “My room. Vero, _let me go_.”

“Okay, I will. Just,” She pauses before loosening her grip. “Is Shiro okay? And did he say anything about Adam?”

“They’re fine?” Lance responds a little confused. “He offered to tutor me for the SHSAT though.”

Veronica looks a little lost in thought at this and then ruffles his hair. “Planning to get into the Garrison like me? Or are you going to go to Brooklyn Latin like Rachel?”

Lance pulls her arm off of himself and runs to his room. “The Garrison, _duh_. I don’t want to go to the same school as her!”

He closes the door so he can no longer hear Veronica’s dying chuckles and practically jumps onto the chair by his desk.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Guess who’s backk

It’s ya boi

Tailor

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

finally.

how was your “swim meet”?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Eh

It was okay ig

I wasn’t really paying attention because I was really excited

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

for what?

this?

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

_[shared a post]_

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

???

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

HOLY QUIZNACK BLADE WHAT THE FUCK

SEASON 2

OF VDT

IS COMing out in AUGUST??

HOLD ON LET ME WATCH THE TRAILER

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

I take it that this isn’t what you were excited about huh.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

nO???

But now I am

(Do I smell some,, LeaKIrA???)

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

yes.

they interact a lot in the trailer, but I don’t think it’s canon yet?

the showrunners said that the romance was supposed to be a “slowburn.”

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

*cries*

aNyhoo

https://docs.google.com/document/d

I finished?

My part for chapter 1!

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

^^ That's what I was excited abt before btw

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

o h

OH

okay.

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

Tailor,

it’s really really good.

i can’t believe that you’re the same age as me?

because I love your writing style.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Really?

Like actually?

Because I should be saying that about you.

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

nah.

I mean it.

after we edit the whole chapter we should publish it.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Yeah?

 

**_Blade2437:_ **

yeah.

* * *

 

_July 16th 2017, fourth SHSAT practice with Keith, Adam and Shiro. Summer before eighth grade._

Lance wants to die. He wishes that he never agreed to SHSAT prep with Mullet Boi™ and that Padre Jose from church gave him his blessing to pass on. Because yeah, the english section is easy and he can whiz through the scrambled paragraphs and multiple choice questions as fast as his Tiá Amelia can down a glass of wine—the math, not so much.

And it isn’t like Keith has trouble with the math too. He is perfect at everything. Keith is perfect, period.

_Yikes._

He’d told Blade that he was bi curious and not actually bisexual. It’s time to change _that_ now.

And every time he needs help with the math, Adam goes, “Keith, why don’t you help Lance with that.” Then he coughs. A lot. And Keith or Shiro always give him a worried glance before Keith goes over to help Lance.

When Keith goes to help him, Lance understands the math, but it doesn’t help that Keith is better at him than everything.

It’s been kind of awkward, to say the least.

And every session has been like this.

The worst thing is, he can’t stop getting distracted. By Keith or Adam’s coughing. Nor does it help that Blade is very gay and so are Adam and Shiro. And part of him hopes that Keith is too.

“Hey, Adam?” Lance asks suddenly after finishing a math problem. “Are you okay? You’ve been coughing a lot lately.”

“He’s _fine._ ” Keith replies tensely.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for asking Lance.” Adam says while glaring at Keith. “Just a little sick, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay. Hopefully you feel better soon.”

“Thanks.”

\\\

**_TheTailor:_ **

Hey uhh

Blade?

I think I might be

A lil’ gay

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

For Mullet Boi.

 

* * *

 

_August 2017, SHSAT prep at Shiro and Adam’s apartment_

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

so how’s “Mullet Boi?”

also

do you like my username change?

felt that it was more fitting now that season 2 came out.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Yeah!! I do (I can finally respond to you right away because I have a smartphone now!)

And uhh I’m at his older brother and fiance’s place right now

Still feels weird to say fiance instead of boyfriend tho lol

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

Ooh. (that’s awesome.)

his older brother’s gay?

he might be gay too.

you never know.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Maybe

I started bickering with him.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

why?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Well,

For one he actually responds to me when I bicker with him

He’s like,,

Super socially awkward

Except when he’s angry

He’s kinda cute when he is tho

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

what happened to mr. straight “I might be bi curious but I’m sure i’ll only ever like girls” huh?

you’re really gay.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I knoW AND IT’S FRUSTRATING

At least I can project this onto Leandro in Door Hinges haha

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

yeah.

 

“Alright, break’s finished. We have to get back to work.” Shiro says while setting a timer on his phone. “Put your phone away Lance. You too Keith.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

_September 2017, SHSAT prep at Shiro and Adam’s apartment._

 

“Will you two stop it?” Adam says exasperatedly before coughing again. “I’m going to go get some snacks from the kitchen and see if that’ll get you two to stop bickering. Because it’s stressing me out and you only have until October before you take this test.”

Lance feels really bad about this. It is partially his fault that Adam is stressed out, but it’s just as much as Keith’s as his own.

He decides that there are only two options right now, A) reply to comments on the fic or B) do test prep. There _would_ be a third option if Keith here wasn’t on his phone, but even if they did talk, it would probably end in bickering.

Lance goes with option three.

“Hey, where’s Shiro?”

“At the Garrison.” Keith responds without looking up from his phone.

“But what about Adam?”

“He’s working from home this year. Working on online courses for the Garrison.”

“Oh, okay.”

Guess it’s time to work on option B then.

Lance scrolls through comments, most of which are repetitive to which he replies the same, “Glad you liked it! Thank you so much for reading. <3 <3” but in different wording each time.

After he’s done with that, he almost messages Blade. He would have, had it not been more than five minutes since Adam had left for the kitchen.

“Hey Keith?”

“Mhm?”

“Should I go check on Adam? It’s been awhile.”

Keith finally looks up from his phone, eyes wide. He doesn’t even give Lance confirmation. He just runs to the kitchen.

Lance slowly gets up from the chair when there’s silence.

“LANCE!” Keith’s voice is hoarse. “CALL 911 AND THEN SHIRO.”

Phone in hand and ready to call, Lance sprints to the kitchen. “What happened?”

Keith's eyes are red and Adam is on the floor, head in Keith’s lap.

“I think he had a stroke.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY,, IT HAD TO BE DONE
> 
> so uhm I wrote 95% of this chapter today and it's unbeta'd. yikes. also
> 
> !!! I'm going to therapy soon ahhhh + Im probably going to update every other Sunday (hopefully inshaAllah) ! SO DON'T FRET!
> 
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://hijabi-paladin.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hijabi_Paladin) !!


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs, Memories, and The First Day of School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT : I wanted Adashi so if you've been reading my fic since before this chapter updated, go reread chapter 1.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING PANIC ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER

Adam had adult acute myeloid leukemia.

Originally, that was why Keith needed to take the SHSAT, so Shiro could work and someone at home would be able to help take care of Adam. Well, that was the plan until Adam had his stroke and almost _died_.

Keith tries to stop thinking about it. Seventh and eighth grade had been some of the worst and best times of his life. He’d been officially adopted by the Shiroganes after living with them for almost three years. He’d witnessed Shiro in love, eventually propose to Adam and was asked to be best man at their wedding. He came out as gay. And he’d discovered Voltron and befriended Tailor. But on the other hand, he was going to move to Brooklyn, because Adam suffered from uncontrolled cell division.

In other words, cancer.

And as the first day of school grows closer, so does the Adam's not quite “deathiversary”.

“Hey,” Krolia peeks her head in his room, interrupting his thoughts. “Did you get your Garrison schedule yet?”

“Yeah, I did.” He quickly closes Tumblr and the google docs tab currently labeled _“TAILOR STOP IT OR I’LL KICK YOU OFF THE DOC”_ and hands her his laptop as soon as she walks in.

   

PD 2: IVERSON, CREATIVE WRITING RM 305

PD 3: COHN, STUNTS AND TUMBLING P.E RM 316

PD 4: TERRA, TRIGONOMETRY RM 238

PD 5: LUNCH

PD 6: HOLT, AERONAUTICS & AEROSPACE ENGINEERING II RM 607

PD 7: SHIROGANE, FLIGHT SCHOOL II RM 111

PD 8: CHEN, AP PHYSICS RM 408

PD 9: RIVERA, AP LANGUAGE RM 234

 

“Flight School II with Shiro, huh?” She nudges his shoulder. “I didn’t know you took flight school in your old high school?”

“Yeah.” Keith replies. _‘Just like you don’t know a lot about me either.’_

 _S_ he gives his laptop back. “Your schedule is looking pretty good. Are you excited?”

“Not really. Creative writing looks interesting though.” 

Krolia smiles. “You’re going to love it there don’t worry.”

 _‘I hope so.’_ Keith thinks. He nods his head in response.

“Alright—” Krolia squeezes his shoulder before soft padding and a whine is heard through the door. “I have to take Kosmo here on a walk.”

Keith tilts his head in confusion. “Kosmo?”

She opens the door and a black dog with a bit of white fur comes barging in to stop only to nuzzle Krolia’s knee. Keith swears that they look like a wolf. “He’s my th-sorry, he’s _our_ dog that I told you about before? He was just staying at Axca’s the past few days while we were moving the last of your things in.”

“Ohh,” Keith pets his fur and Kosmo moves closer. “Aww.“ He scratches underneath Kosmo’s chin.

Krolia laughs before facing her head towards Kosmo. “Come on boy. We have to go on a walk now. Bye Keith!”

“Bye!” He responds, almost calling her _mom_. He falls back on his bed, laptop aside. The giddy feelings he felt from meeting Kosmo were slowly beginning to evaporate and it was back to being sad about Adam again. Or _sad boi hours_ as Tailor liked to call it. Then his thoughts drift to yesterday. Moving day.

When Shiro said he’d bring friends over to help, Keith knew that he would bring Lance. At first, Keith didn’t even recognize him when he opened the door. He genuinely meant the, “Who are you again?” and was really surprised. This Lance was taller, leaner, had slightly wavy hair and his voice was a bit deeper too. After making these observations, Keith avoided all unnecessary interaction or eye contact. They were “kinda” friends before, but then Lance saw him in a vulnerable state that no one but Shiro or Adam had seen before.

Keith shakes his head. At some point he’d have to talk to Lance again, but he didn’t need to think about that right now. They probably didn’t even share most classes together because Keith’s a transfer student.

//

_3 days later_

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

going to school today.

wish me luck.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Good luck

I’m going to school today too

Might see mullet boi

:)

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

:)) send updates

seeing you pine is really funny

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Sdkjhgdsgh

When u start pinning lmk

Because pinning Blade is something I really want to see.

 

‘ _And that’s never gonna happen because how the quiznack does a person tell their internet friend about pinning over their crush which happens to be so called internet friend?’_ It’s pathetic actually.

Keith puts his phone away and stares at the tracks in front of him. He could have been at the station near the Garrison by now, but he’d missed the train because the turnstile kept telling him to, “please swipe your metrocard again.” By the time he’d finally gotten it right, the Q train was leaving the station.

He lets out a sigh before checking his phone again. The next Q would be here in...right now actually. He hears the train coming and steps back from the yellow line on the edge. Light fills the station and the rumble against the tracks get louder and louder before the wind messes up his hair. When the train finally stops and Keith steps in, he has to retie his hair. Except, he has to do it standing because there are no seats nearby.

 _“This is Church Avenue.”_ Pause. _“This a Manhattan Bound Q local train. The next stop is, Parkside Avenue. Stand clear of the closing doors please.”_ And then the train begins moving.

“Keith!”

Keith whips his head towards the noise. _Ohgodfrickno._ “Hey Lance.”

“I didn’t know you lived near here?”

“I uhh, thought you did? You came to my apartment like four days ago.”

“Oh yeah.” Lance's face flushes, probably out of embarrassment. “Anyways, I guess we'll be seeing each other more often. I get on at Beverley, the uh, stop before this one.”

“Okay.” _'Please kill me. We can't be in any of the same classes.’_ “That-that's nice.” Why does Keith feel so panicked right now seeing Lance on the train?

His mind flashes to Lance's face. A crowded waiting room. A crowded train car.

“Keith?” Lance asks but it sounds awfully distant. “Keith, breathe.”

And Keith can't. The train car is the waiting room two years ago and Lance is wearing the same exact expression of concern; words fly right through his ears. Déjà vu? Or an anxiety attack? He can't tell.

“Keith!” Lance grabs Keith's shoulder when the train jolts to a stop at the next station. “You're okay. Breathe with me. In and out.”

And this time, Keith does.

* * *

 

“Here, look.” Lance whips out his phone and shows it to Keith. “It’s my cat, Blue. My niece and nephew dressed her up.” That gets a laugh out of Keith. Especially the picture where Blue is dressed up as a cowboy. “You feeling better now?” Lance asks while handing Keith his water bottle.

“Yeah, thanks.” Keith drinks some of his water and hands his bottle back. “Sorry I freaked out, I don’t know why that happened.”

Lance raises an eyebrow. He’s pretty sure he knows what triggered Keith but he doesn’t mention it. _Yet._ “Keith, you don’t have to apologise. You can’t really control a panic attack.” Keith keeps his eyes down. “I know you feel anxious because it’s the first day of school and you were supposed to start at the Garrison freshman year, but you’re going to be fine—”

“This is, Atlantic Avenue-Barclays Center. Transfer is available to the B, D, N, R, 2, 3, 4, and 5 trains. Connection is available to the Long Island Railroad.” And then the train doors slide open, interrupting Lance.

He smiles at Keith. “Looks like this is our stop. Come on.”

Together they exit the train, leaving behind the faint voice of, _‘stand clear of the closing doors please’_ when they reach the top of the stairs. Lance leads the way to the exit seeing that Keith looks a little lost.

“Hey Keith?” Lance asks when they’re on the sidewalk.

“Yeah Lance?”

“I’m sorry. I did say that it was the first day of school that triggered you, but I don’t think that was it.” Lance takes in a breath. They were really close to the school now. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to!” He quickly adds on.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Keith mumbles back to Lance.

“Alright.” They reach the school now, hundreds of kids flocking around making it harder to hear Lance. “Just, you’re not alone Keith. Adam—he means a lot to me too, but he's okay now. So are you. And I don’t want things to be awkward between us. So, friends?”

Keith studies him for a moment before giving him a small smile. “Okay.”

//

Lance is glad that he and Keith are not in the same official class. It’s not like it would matter anyway, official class only happened on the first and last days of school and the first day of the spring semester. But, there’s no way he’d be able to be in the same classroom as Keith after what happened this morning. What if he messed up?

And it just so happens that Keith is in his second period creative writing class with Iverson. They sit next to each other and talk, and _maybe_ Lance thinks sharing one class with Keith isn’t so bad. That is, until he finds out that they have the same aerospace engineering class, flight school _and_ AP language class.

Lance will probably combust before the school year is even halfway done.

On top of that, Keith has already made some friends. Within Lance’s friend group of course, but Keith’s been talking to _Allura._ The british-bengali girl who rejected him last year.

And right now, they’re all in Shiro’s classroom, their usual lunch hangout spot.

“Hey homos,” Pidge saunters in and plops themself onto a desk. “And Lance.”

Lance looks up in a panic. “Hey! You can’t just assume Keith isn't straight! And what about Allura?”

Keith looks at Lance with disgust. “Me?” He scoffs. “A het? Never.”

Sirens start blaring inside of his head. Keith? Gay? Kogane? He would have outed himself right then and there if Vero and Acxa didn’t just enter the room.

“Please,” Pidge says. “Also Allura’s an honorary gay.” They put up their hands in mock defense. “I don’t make the rules.”

Lance isn’t angry, he’s just confused. How can Allura, who’s confirmed that she’s straight multiple times, be gay when he himself is bisexual? He sneaks a look at Veronica.

Yikes.

Sitting next to Acxa, she looks very uncomfortable. It makes him mad. If she’s so homophobic, then why is she sitting in a room with Shiro, Adam, Matt, Pidge, Hunk and Romelle? Yeah, he’s not outing himself today.

“Wait,” Keith says suddenly. “Why’s Allura an honorary gay?”

“Cause she’s not gross like the rest of the hets at our school.” Pidge says while glaring at Lance.

Allura smiles sheepishly while playing with the frayed ends of her white hijab. “Pidge, I’ve told you before that it’s because I’m Muslim. I can’t just date or flirt even if I was like that by nature.”

Lance feels his face heat up. Allura had told him almost the same thing last year when he’d asked her out. They were lab partners, and naturally, Lance thought that they had a thing going. At least, she seemed easier to date than _Keith._ He feels so embarrassed at the memory.

 _‘Oh Lonce,’_ she said. _‘I’m really flattered but I’m Muslim. The non-dating kind.’_ She gave him a smile that was probably out of pity. _‘I’m sorry, but we can be good friends though!’_

_Friends._

Lance looks over at where Keith is sitting. He and Allura are laughing at something either Matt or Romelle said. And in the back of the room, he spots Shiro, Adam, Acxa and Veronica conversing together.

He sighs.

“Hey buddy, you alright there?”

“Yeah, just zoned out,” he replies to Hunk.

“You sure Lance?” Hunk asks him. “You don’t look okay.”

He gives Hunk a tight lipped smile. “I’m fine.” Actually no, he's not fine.

It pisses him off that he's closeted because of Vero. So he's going to do one thing. If Veronica doesn't show any sign of not being homophobic, then he has to come out by the end of the year at the latest.

After all, why should he care about what she thinks?

* * *

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

found out the kinda cute boy at school today is str8.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

That's rough buddy

But uhhh,, I have good and bad news.

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

which is?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

MULLET BOI IS CONFIRMED GAY

I REPEAT

MULLET BOI IS GAY

But I may or may not have friend zoned him

+

I'm not out yet.

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

you wHAT NOW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on my [Tumblr](https://hijabi-paladin.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hijabi_Paladin) !!


	4. Demi Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is your room?” Lance asks and starts wandering around. “Oh my God.”
> 
> “What?” Keith asks, suddenly feeling conscious about all the Voltron merch on his desk and the Leakira poster on his wall.
> 
> “You watch Voltron?” Lance turns to him and Keith can’t tell whether the look on the other’s face is terrified or absolutely thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour toi L. Toujours pour toi mon amour ❤️💙  
> ____
> 
> Hey guys! i'm so sorry this is late but life happens and it's real wack.
> 
> also Keith in this fic is Japanese because Kogane is a Japanese name! + there is a part where Lance calls Hunk "Acere" and that's just Cuban slang for bro.

_November_

 

Keith thought it would go like this: Tailor gets over his crush on “Mullet boi,” they get closer, they finish writing Door Hinges, they reveal their identities, get to know each other personally and hopefully they lived close enough to meet in person. And maybe they could date? Keith hasn’t ever seen Tailor’s face but he just _knows_ that he’ll be smitten for this boy _._

But now it’s back to square one again.

And he’s jealous because of a guy with a wack ass haircut? Keith wants to bang his head against the desk. God, he’s such a demisexual disaster.

“Kogane! Can you repeat what I just said?” Iverson’s voice startles him from his thoughts.

Across from him, Lance snickers.

Keith just raises an eyebrow at him and replies to Iverson, “You just said that the word said _can_ be overused in your writing if you’re not careful, but you shouldn't always use synonyms for it either.”

“Very well.” Iverson says, much to Lance’s surprise.

“How?” The latter mouths at Keith.

“Read what was on the board.” He mouths back and smirks. It’s what he does most of the time anyway. Iverson’s class is kinda boring and Keith finds himself spacing out more often than not. He’ll just get the notes from Lance later.

Right, _later._ At his place because that’s a thing that’s happening today and Keith doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“Alright, the bell is going to ring in a few seconds. Your cooperative short stories are due next Friday.” Iverson announces. Keith perks his head up and starts putting his laptop in his bag. Did class really go by that fast?

The bell rings and Lance stops him before they go their separate ways. “Hey Keith, do you mind if I stay a bit longer at your house? I kind of need help with the aerospace project.”

“I’m sure Krolia won’t mind.” He responds.

“Awesome.” Lance grins and Keith feels his heart skip a beat.

 

//

_9:47 a.m_

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

i-

skjkcabd

what the fuck.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

?? You okay man

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

MY HEART JUST FUCKIN

skIPPED A WHOLE BEAT

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Blade,,, context plz

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

cute boy

and

my disastrous demisexual ass

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I’m screenshotting this!1!!11!

Ur crushing oN a BOY

BLADE IS PINNING

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

shut up Tailor.

also uhh idk if it’s pinning.

i’ve known him for like two years?

and we became friends and i trust him,,

AS A FRIEND

so i don’t kNOW WHY WHEN HE GRINNED I-

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

TAILOR I’VE ONLY HAD ONE OTHER CRUSH

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

oH WORM????

WHO WAS THE FIRST CRUSH

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

…

i don’t feel comfortable talking about it.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Okay! Thats fine!!

BUT UR IN A GAY PANIC

USUALLY IT’S THE OTHER WAY AROUND

LMAOJKSJDASKD

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

please.

i need help.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

Tailor???

Hello??

 

_11:37 a.m_

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Sorry,,

My phone got taken away rip

And ofc I’ll help

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

actually nevermind.

it’s almost lunch time,

and i probably don’t even have a crush on him.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Aw :(

 

_12:32 p.m_

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

…

maybe i do.

* * *

 

Lance lets out an ugly laugh and everyone at the table turns to look at him. “Sorry, I just saw a meme.” he says.

From the front of the room he can see Matt eying him suspiciously. “Lance, are you doing your work?”

“Yes _sir_ Mr. Holt,” he says almost cringing at himself. Before this year, Lance had always called Matt just Matt, but now he’s his aero teacher. It’s weird to call him Mr. Holt but it’s also weird to just call him Matt when the rest of his peers don’t.

Lance almost screams when Keith’s whispering startles him. “What was the meme?”

And quiznack he’s so ready to just hand Keith his phone over to scroll through his conversation with Blade but then Hunk— _thank the lord for making him such a good student_ —puts a hand up to stop Lance and looks at him with wide eyes.

“Lance!” he whisper yells. “You already got your phone taken away by Mrs. Holt in AP Physics. Matt’s gonna do it too.”  

“Hunk, bro, acere,” he says when he notices Keith’s small frown. “You’ve made him sad.”

“I’m not _sad_.” Keith hisses. Hunk pats his shoulder.

“Lance can show it to you after school.” Hunk responds and gets back to working on the worksheet.

“Okay.” Keith says and he sounds somewhat… angry? Or sad. Like a little puppy. And now he’s pouting while checking over his worksheet with Hunk.

Lance quickly snaps a picture on his phone and Keith snaps his head up so fast it almost gives him whiplash.

“ _Lance. Delete that._ ”

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance mocks. “Even if I did, Adam and Shiro both screenshotted it. I sent it to them over snap.”

Hunk watches both Lance and Keith’s reactions to the other and gasps playfully.  “Lance, you did not.”

“Yes, yes I did Hunk.”

“Okay Lance, you lost your coming over privileges.” Keith smirks.

Now it’s Lance’s turn to gasp but he quickly changes his expression. “Krolia will let me in anyway. _And_ she’ll be cooing over how cute you look in the photo once I show her.” Lance says and he wants to bury himself deep in a hole because he just called his crush cute without realizing it.

Keith sputters and Lance sees the blood rise in his cheeks. “What did you just say?” Keith asks, voice cracking a bit. On the other hand, maybe he doesn’t want to bury himself deep in a hole and likes seeing the other like this.

“I said, Krolia will let me in anyway.” Lance says, and like the cheeky motherfucker he is, he goes back to his work leaving Keith still pouting and flustered when Matt comes around.

“Do you guys need any help?” Matt asks them. “Keith are you okay? You look a little red. Do you need me to open a window or do need to go to the nurse?”

“No sir, I’m fine.” Keith says while Lance laughs at him and Hunk tries to hold back a smile.

“Alright.” Matt turns to leave but then he stops. “And Lance?”

“Yes?” He responds.

Matt has his hand out. “I’ll give that back to you after class.”

“What? But I wasn’t even using it for anything but classwork!” He lies and he knows Matt can smell right through it.

“You aren’t slick. Takashi sent me the screenshot of your snap and circled me in background.” He glares at Lance. “If you at least took a picture of Keith where I didn’t look like _that_ in the background then maybe I wouldn’t take your phone away.”

“Fine.” Lance says and hands over his phone. “Sorry you looked like _that_ and i’ll try not to do that again Mat—I mean Mr. Holt.”

When Matt takes his phone and begins walking away, Lance risks a glance at Keith and Hunk. They’re losing it.

Hunk is wheezing with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes whereas Keith is just laughing. It’s not the prettiest sound that Lance has ever heard, but it makes his stomach churn all the same.

When Keith catches him staring he asks, “What?”

It catches Lance off guard but he still replies. “Your brother’s a goddamn traitor, that’s what.”

The response only makes Keith laugh harder.

//

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

TAILOR HE CALLED ME CUTE.

WHAT DO I DO

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

IDK

MULLET BOI WAS BEING CUTE TODAY SO,,

WE’RE BOTH GAY DISASTERS

AND YOU SHOULDN’T BE TAKING ADVICE FROM ME

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

u right.

slahdgufjkfkyawg

doesn’t change the fact that he’s straight though

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Oh noo

I’m sorry uwu

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

its okay.

i’ll get over him.

eventually.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

No! Go get ur manz

Well, tell him how you feel

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

speak for yourself.

**_TheTailor:_ **

Damn ok

You didn’t have to come @ me like that

But sure

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

do it you coward.

if you do it then i’ll tell him how i feel.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

How about,,

Whoever tells their crush first gets to ask anything of the other

(when we meet in person ofc)

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

sigh

why does everything have to be a competition with you?

but okay.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

OMG

You actually said yes!!

I can’t wait to introduce you to my future bf

And then like we can go on double dates with you and your future bf!1!1

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

that

that sounds nice.

but you’re def going to lose

because you’ve been pinning over mullet boy for two years.

who’s to say you’ll actually live up to your ego and ask him out

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

gASp

The sheer audacity

Just you wait Blade

I’ll ask him out first

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

sure.

//

After texting Blade, Lance puts his phone away and manages to get work done for the rest of his afternoon classes. He’d talk to him later. ( _Probably_ to complain about Keith and how stupid his hair is but how he secretly wants to run his hands through it. Or how stupidly hot he looks when he ties up his hair. _Or how he’s probably going to die because he’s on his way to Keith’s house right now.)_

And now he’s kind of nervous. He didn’t really talk to Krolia the last time he saw her, but from what he’s heard is that she’s a badass who’s been in the military and judges people very harshly. One wrong move and he’ll fuck up.

“Keith!” Lance screeches right before they reach the steps to the apartment building.

Keith stops mid step to look at Lance with a raised brow. “What is it now Lance?”

“What if your mom hates me? Or thinks I’m annoying?”

Keith scoffs. “I’d be surprised if she didn’t already.” Lance looks at him with wide eyes and Keith’s face softens. “Lance I’m joking. I’m sure you’ll be fine. And if you’re my friend then I doubt that she has any reason to hate you or think you’re annoying.”

“Really?” Lance asks.

Keith takes out his keys and starts to open the door. “Yes Lance, really.”

Lance scratches the back of his head, hoping that his face isn’t as warm as he thinks it is. “Thanks Keith, I’m just nervous. Your mom can be kinda mysterious.”

“Tell me about it.” Keith grumbles. And before Lance can respond to that he hears a woman’s voice calling from within.

“Keith? Is that you?”

“Yeah, Lance is here too.” Keith replies while taking off his shoes and motions for Lance to do the same. “What?” Keith whispers to Lance when he sees the other’s face. “Are you one of those people who wear shoes inside of their house?”

The latter looks at him in horror. “No!” Lance takes off his shoes quickly. “That’s gross.”

Keith laughs and they go further inside. “Hey, Lance and I are gonna be in my room okay?”

Lance just waves awkwardly at the woman sitting at the table in front of the kitchen counter. “Hi Mrs. Kogane, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Please Lance, just call me Krolia. And there’s some sandwiches on the counter if you boys are hungry.”

Lance is about to thank her but he hears a thud behind him. He whips around and Krolia starts laughing.

“Hey boy, I’m excited to see you too.” Keith’s smiling on the floor and a very huge dog is sitting right on top of him, slobbering all over his face. “Kosmo,” Keith puts a hand up to move his face away and Lance wants to melt into a puddle. He’s never seen Keith smile so much before. “Kosmo, I missed you too, but please get off me.”

“His name is Kosmo?” Lance asks, still smiling at the sight and Kosmo perks his head up at the sound of his name. “Keith, you didn’t tell me you had a dog?”

When Keith gets up, Lance makes a beeline for Kosmo. His fur is so soft and he immediately loves petting and scratching him. “Who’s a good boy? You are, Kosmo. You are.” Lance feels like he can just stay on the floor forever, cooing at Kosmo.

“Hey Lance, we have a creative writing project to work on. Kosmo can wait. Come on.” Keith says and takes the sandwiches to his room.

“Party pooper.” Lance pouts but gets up all the same.

“Alright boys,” Krolia says while her eyes are twinkling. “Have fun, and if you need anything i’ll be in the room to the left.”

* * *

 

Keith drops his backpack on the bed and plops on top of it. Lance drops his bag right next to him.

“So this is your room?” Lance asks and starts wandering around. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Keith asks, suddenly feeling conscious about all the Voltron merch on his desk and the Leakira poster on his wall.

“You watch Voltron?” Lance turns to him and Keith can’t tell whether the look on the other’s face is terrified or absolutely thrilled.

Then Lance looks up and stares at the poster above his bed. “Holy quiznack you ship Leakira too?”

“Uh, they’re canon?” Keith replies, still not sure what Lance is thinking right now.

“Uh yeah but I recognize that poster. That was made by Hirjrin on Tumblr and they made that _before_ season 6. And that’s art for _Door Hinges_.” Lance is grinning at him and Keith needs a moment to process all of this. Alarms are going off in his head. Lance is an active part of the fandom. Lance reads _Door Hinges_. He’s read both his and Tailor’s writing and from what Keith can tell Lance _likes_ it.

“You read _Door Hinges_ too?” Keith asks and he feels dumb for asking. “Well, obviously but _you_ watch VDT?”

“Is it that hard to believe? I have the same exact poster _and_ the entire gang watches it. And if you didn’t watch it I was planning to convert you soon anyway.” Lance replies.

“Okay first of all, don’t ever refer to our friends as _the gang_ again and second, that’s kind of crazy.” Keith says.

“I mean, wouldn’t Acxa have said anything to you once she saw all your Voltron stuff?” Lance asks.

Keith feels heat rise to his cheeks when he remembers Acxa calling him whipped for Tailor. “Yeah, she did. But she never told me that you guys also watch it.”

“Well, now you know. And we should get started on the project now if we wanna get anything done.”

//

“Aghhhh.” Lance lets out an incoherent noise while lazily stroking Kosmo’s fur. “I’m so tired.” Keith forces himself to look away from where Lance is laying on the floor. It’d be really embarrassing if Lance caught him staring.

“At least we finished everything.” Keith looks out the window next to his bed. “It’s dark out, shouldn’t you get home?”

“Aw you’re kicking me out already?” Lance looks up at him. “It’s only like six thirty.”

“I mean if you wanna stay a bit longer then you can if you want.” Keith says looking down at his feet.

“Okay.” Lance gets into a sitting position. “Let’s do something then.”

 _Do what?_ Keith wants to ask, but instead he just takes a seat next to Lance and lets Kosmo rest his head on his lap. “Like what Lance?”

“How about, hmm twenty questions?” Lance suggests and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Really Lance?” Keith gives him a pointed look. “That’s so basic.” (But secretly Keith hopes that they do end up playing because he can’t really think of anything else to do.)

“Oh come on Keithy boy.” He says and Keith feels his ears go red at that. “Pleeeease.”

“Fine.” Keith complies. “But you go first.”

“Okay, um,” Lance starts and he scoots closer to Keith so he can continue petting Kosmo. “When did you start watching VDT?”

“When it first came out, middle of eighth grade.” Keith says. “You? Wait that doesn’t count as a question does it?”

“I’ll let that pass.” Lance smiles at him and Keith’s heart does the thing™ again. “And yeah, I started watching it the day day season 1 came out too.”

“Cool. Uh,” Keith tries to not let the flusteredness show. “Why did you make up the rivalry thing back in eighth grade?”

Lance groans and puts his face in his hands. “Fuck that’s so embarrassing.” Keith raises an eyebrow at him, willing him to continue. “So like, I don’t know I was jealous? You were just naturally good at everything _and_ you were Japanese.”

Wait _what_? “Wow uh racist much?” Keith asks. “What does me being Japanese have to do with you insisting on a rivalry?”

“Nonono it wasn’t like that. It’s just there was always so much pressure to get into a specialized high school and it was so easy for you, where it wasn’t so much for me. And the thing about you being Japanese is that all the best performing high schools in New York City are majority white and/or Asian students. I remember Vero showing me and Hunk where most Black and brown students ended up; the high schools aren’t that good. NYC has one of the most segregated school systems so me being Latino wasn’t much of a help.”

“Wow I-” Keith starts but then Lance cuts him off.

“Keith you don’t have to apologize. Me being stressed about that doesn’t excuse the dumbass rivalry thing and being a jerk to you. So I’m sorry about that.” Lance is looking down at Kosmo and stroking his fur now. Looking anywhere but at Keith.

“Still, I didn’t know that. And it wasn’t like I was any better huh?” Keith says, attempting to smile at Lance. He smiles back.

“Yeah. I guess it’s my turn now. Did the Garrison save a spot for you in 8th grade? Because well, you weren’t here freshman year.” Lance the quickly adds, “You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable!”

“It’s fine.” He shrugs. “And after what happened with Adam I decided to stay in New Jersey, Shiro had to help Adam and I don’t think he’d also be able to take care of me at the same time. So, I gave up my spot, but Shiro still made me take the SHSAT again in October so I could secure a spot for sophomore year.”

“Danggg.” Lance says. “I mean I’m sorry and I understand why you stayed behind but isn’t there only like nine spots in sophomore year for the Garrison? And you got one? That’s awesome. You’re like really _really_ smart.”

Keith’s face is a full on tomato now. Lance’s praise had been too much and now he’s starting to regret twenty questions. “I uh- thank you Lance.”

“No problem.” Lance says happily. “It’s your turn now.”

“Yeah I know. Okay i’m going to try to steer away from depressing questions now. How about, who’s your favorite character in Voltron?”

“Akira or Alzina, don’t make me choose.” Lance says immediately.

“Really?” Keith says in surprise. “I thought it would be Henare. He kinda reminds me of Hunk.”

“Hunk? Like Henare?” Lance scoffs. “Wait. Holy shit you’re so right. This is mind blowing. Remind me to tell everybody tomorrow? Because it’s time for your question now. Who was your gay awakening?”

Keith flushes red and responds right away. “Leandro. I really liked his hair and his accent.”

Lance laughs that ugly laugh that he did in aerospace earlier today. “Really? Oh my god this is so funny, mine was Akira.” Lance continues to laugh and then slaps a hand over his mouth.

Which confuses Keith until… “Wait, Lance what did you say?”

“Nope. Well would you look at that, it’s really dark out. I think I should be heading home.” Kosmo whines when Lance grabs his bag and is about to burst out of the apartment before Keith grabs his arm.

“Lance wait, are you gay?” Keith’s heart is pounding _._

Lance cautiously sits back down. “Bisexual actually. But _please_ don’t tell anyone else.”

“Alright. But why not?” He asks softly and lets go of Lance’s arm when he realizes he’s still holding on to it.

“Vero.” Lance says and he looks scared. “I think she’s homophobic. Like she’s fine with other people being gay but when it comes to her own family—” Lance shakes his head.

“Lance I’m so sorry.” Keith says and he realizes the privilege he’s had from having such an accepting family. “For how long?”

“Two years.” It’s barely a whisper. “Everytime I felt like coming out, Vero’s face came to my mind everytime gay people were mentioned and, a-and,” and Lance is crying.

Keith is angry. He knows how hard it is to be in the closet. And Lance being in there for two years must have been horrible. God, he’s so angry at Veronica right now. But he can’t, he has to be there for Lance. So he lifts Kosmo’s head out of his lap and pulls Lance into a hug.

“Shh, I know it’s hard,” he starts and mentally cringes at himself. But he’s never really had to comfort anyone before. “It’s really hard to come out and I’m so proud of you for that. And i’m glad you told me because now you have someone at school to help you, and just someone who knows. Lance, you’re going to be fine, I promise.”

When Lance is silent for a few seconds, Keith hopes that what he said was okay. And that Lance felt a little better.

But then Lance says a muffled thank you into his shirt and Keith smiles.

“Come on,” he shakes Lance a bit. “Let’s wash your face and then I’ll walk you home with Kosmo.”

“Okay.”

//

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith exclaims.

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Lance shakes his head. “Anyways, Mamí is waiting for me so I have to go. Good night Keith!” And he shuts the door in Keith’s face.

Keith rolls his eyes and ruffles Kosmo’s head. “Leave it to Lance to deny something that literally happened ten minutes ago.”

Kosmo just barks in response.

“Alright boy, let’s go—hey where are you going!” Keith struggles to hold on to his leash. “Kosmo!”

And Keith has no choice but to follow him because Kosmo’s too heavy to stop.

By the time they reach Albemarle Road, Keith ends up letting go of the leash and Kosmo is running towards—oh no. As embarrassing as it is, there are two figures kissing in front of a car. Keith can’t see who they are because it’s dark out.

“KOSMO!” And Keith tries, he really does try to stop him but Kosmo jumps on the couple and is licking one of their faces. By the time he reaches them, Kosmo has calmed down and he starts apologizing profoundly. “I am so sorry—Acxa?” And Keith starts laughing when he finds out who’s standing next to her. “Nice seeing you Veronica. Since when were you two a thing?”

“Since I came out as lesbian to her.” Veronica says while smiling at Acxa playing with Kosmo. “Just, can you not tell anyone yet?”

Keith blinks. “Sure?”

“Especially Lance.” _Well._ Veronica sighs. “I want to come out to him on my own terms and if he’s not okay with having a gay family member then that’s on him.”

Keith has to bite back his laughter. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you.” She tells him and Acxa hands him Kosmo’s leash.

“No problem.” He responds and Acxa thanks him too.

“Get home safe.” She tells him.

“You too Acxa,” he responds, and waits for them to get into the car and drive away.

“Well,” he says to Kosmo when they begin walking. “That was an interesting turn of events.”

Kosmo barks as if to say that he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in need of internet friends. Will someone be TheTailor to my Bladeof-Marmora (or vice versa)? I'm quite lonely lol. Send me an ask or private message on [Tumblr](https://hijabi-paladin.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hijabi_Paladin) !!


	5. Best Friends Don't Make Out Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love !1!1

_9:48 p.m_

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

God what an embarrassing way to come out

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

you came out?

like to everyone?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Yes and no

And this is as of earlier today

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Only He™ knows that I’m bisexual

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

i-

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Yeah

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

We were talking and ohmygod Blade he watches VDT too

And I maybe? Let it slip that Akira was my bi awakening?

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

…

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

What?

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

nothing.

something similar happened with my “crush.”

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

With L?

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

yeah… he’s not so straight lol.

just closeted.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Relatable

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

the funny thing is that he’s not the only one in his family who’s closeted.

and the two of them both don’t know and think that the other is homophobic.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

LMAO

Wait do both of them know that you know?

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

yeah,, they both came out to me by accident and told me not to tell the other

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

That’s crazy

They’re also probably going to be really mad at you when they find out

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

probably.

but what about you?  
are you okay?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

I guess

I feel relieved though

He’s the second person that I’ve ever come out to

And it’s been almost two years since I last came out to anyone

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

i’m proud.

and i’m really glad that you feel relieved.

and hopefully it’ll be easier to come out to everyone else now that you have someone irl to support you.

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

<3

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

awWWW

Ily <3

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

ily 2

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

:o

 

**_Bladeof-Marmora:_ **

:)

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

:))

AlsOoo

TonigHt is a pretty big night!1!

We’re posting chapter 10 !1!1!

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

and then we have to write the last one.

and the epilogue.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Stoppppppp

Ur making me sad :/

What are we gonna do after we're done

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

idk.

remember we told each other that we'd tell the other our names after we finish?

that was two years ago

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

aH

I've just been calling u Blade so u having a name??

Wreid

Weird*

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

you know what's even more weird?

the last season of VDT is gonna come out the day before we post the epilogue.

everything's gonna come to an end.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Not our friendship tho ;)

Heyyy do you wanna tell each other the first initial of our names??

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

no.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Whyyyyyyy 

I've been askin 4 2 yrs now

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

fine.

only because i’m curious too

and as long as u never type like that again.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

OMG YES IVE BEEN DYING TO TELL U MY FIRST INITIAL

ESP BC U LIKE A BOY WITH THE SAME FIRST INITIAL AS ME

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

L?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

yeS

Now tell me urs Bladey boi

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

my first initial is K.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

;-;

:0

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

what.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

It Has To Be A Coincidence.

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

what

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

U HAVE TGE SAME FIRST INITIA L AS MULLEY BOI

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

mulley boi?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Shut up I meant 

Mullet boi™

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

ah.

cool.

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

THAT'S UE REACTION? ? 

c o o l.

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

how was i supposed to react?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

bRo I don't know

 

_10:35 p.m_

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Wait so are we done done

Like sure there's no need for more editing/revising?

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

yessir

goddamn i’m in a Leakira mood

liKe i just wanna binge read a bunch of fics.

**_TheTailor:_ **

DA

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

and rewatch the episode where they confess

the wall scene ;)*

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Mhmm and scroll through the Leakira art tag on tumblr

Watch a bunch of video edits

😭

 

**_Bladeof-marmora:_ **

aHh

ok i’m posting the chapter.

you ready to get yelled at Tailor?

 

**_TheTailor:_ **

Oh hell yeah Blade

//

 

When Lance wakes the next morning, late for his first class of course, there were over 15 comments already. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to reply to _some_ comments.

Which is why now, Lance is silently slipping into creative writing, and gets scrutinized by Iverson anyway.

“Why are you so late?” Keith hisses at him when he finally sits down. “I had to cover for your ass so you wouldn’t get lunch detention.”

“Aw, thanks boo,” he says while rummaging through his backpack. He can practically hear Keith rolling his eyes next to him. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Keith replies. “Just the expectations and rubric for the final project of the semester.”

Lance whips his head toward Keith. “ _What?_ ” 

“I have them in my notes and the rubric is also posted to google classroom. You’re fine Lance,” Keith says. “Also if you didn’t check remind, we have a free period during 9th. Ms. Rivera isn’t here today.”

“We do?” Lance pulls out his phone to check. “Holy quiznack you weren’t playing. And thanks.”

“No problem.” Keith responds looking a bit nervous. “Also uh, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lance tilts his head in confusion.

“Because of what happened yesterday?” 

“Ohhh,” Lance says and laughs. “I’m actually really glad that it happened. I’m finally out to someone in real life and now I can finally make gay jokes out loud to _somebody_. Thanks for asking though.” _I’m really glad that it’s you who knows and not anyone else_ is what Lance might have said if he wasn’t careful with picking his words. And if Lance wasn’t too busy fighting a blush himself, then maybe he would notice a faint twinge of red slowly growing across Keith’s face.

“Yeah of course.” Keith smiles. “But now we really need to get to work otherwise we _both_ might get lunch detention.”

“Remember when we thought Iverson was bad before the PSAT’s?” Lance asks and takes out his drafts. “Those were some fun times.”

“I swear he was an angel back then.” Keith mutters and switches his papers with Lance’s notebook. “We’re doing peer revision right now.”

“Oh?” Lance flips through the papers. “This is a lot, Keith. I’m probably only going to be able to look at just the first few pages.” He looks up to see Keith’s brows furrowed, not in frustration, but in confusion.

“Mhm,” Keith replies absentmindedly. 

“Keith, are you good? Your face—”

The other boy immediately puts a hand on his face. “What about it?” He asks alarmed.

“Nothing!” Lance says and he has to laugh. Keith had looked very startled. “You just looked really confused. And now you’re panicked. Wow I’m absolutely loving the expressions, Keith.”

Keith’s expression shifted once again. This one being amusement. “What? No! I was just confused because your writing seemed really familiar.”

“Obviously Keith, you’ve read my writing before.” Lance says quickly and his heart starts to beat a bit faster. _Keith’s only saying that because he’s read Door Hinges. He might find out and then what?_  

“No,” Keith starts carefully and scrunches his nose. (Which of course, Lance totally didn’t notice that and think it was cute.) “It’s different this time, and your writing probably just reminds me of a friend’s writing from Jersey.”

“Oh,” Lance shakily exhales a breath in relief. He smiles, but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “That must be it.” _He knows. He knows. He knows._

The bell for third period rings.

Lance doesn’t realize he’s staring until Keith hands him his notebook. “Oh Quiznack, I’m so sorry Keith, I didn’t even look at your draft! I promise I’ll look at it during ninth.” He hands Keith his papers and quickly shoves his stuff into his bag.

“No! Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Keith pushes his chair in and waits for Lance to get up. He starts speaking when they’re in the hallway. “But if you really want to, I’ll be in the library then.”

“Okay thanks, Keith.” He does a little wave at the other when they start to go in separate directions. “See you at lunch!”

//

“You’re staring.”

Lance jolts in surprise and almost spills his Snapple Apple on Allura’s white hijab. “What makes you think I’m staring at Keith hmm?”

Allura laughs when he turns red, realizing what he just said. “I never said Keith, did I?”

“Shut up Allura.” He grumbles. Lance sees Allura smirking from the corner of his eye but continues to look where the rest of the group is sitting. He smiles when Pidge and Matt say something in unison and the rest of them laugh. He tries especially hard not to look at Keith but it’s quite hard when Keith looks like, well _that._ Keith’s flushed and grinning while he brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

“How long have you liked him?” Allura asks, startling him out of his trance. 

“I-” Lance turns to glare at Allura. “I’m straight. Keith’s just a friend.”

“Lance,” she says but it sounds more like _Lonce_. “You know you can tell me anything, right? And I know when you’re lying.”

For a minute, he doesn’t say anything. “How long have you known that I’m not,” he pauses to inhale deeply. “…straight?” 

“Since my sophomore year, well last year.” Allura responds. She pauses to eat some of her Ramen. “You’re not the subtlest when it comes to celebrity-fictional crushes.”

Lance flushes a deep crimson when he realizes that she’s talking about his obsession with the actors of voltron. He cringes at the memories. “I wasn’t that obvious was I?”

“No,” Allura gives him a reassuring smile. “But I tend to notice things.”

“So I’ve come to realize.” He groans. “You’re the second person in the past 24 hours to learn that I’m bisexual all because of stupid Akira from Voltron.”

“Oh? Who else knows?” She asks with amusement in her eyes.

Lance takes a sip from his Snapple and sighs. “You’re gonna laugh.”

“Try me.”

“Keith.”

For a second she just stares at him and Lance really notices how intense her blue eyes can be. It’s scary. But then she snorts and the two of them are just laughing.

“Oh my god, _Lonce_ ,” she wipes a tear from her eye. “It’s not even that funny but I was expecting Matt or Adam, not _Keith_.”

“Yeah I know,” he chuckles. “You’d think the first person I come out to would be the one to hear my rants about my big gay crush. And I didn’t even come out to him on purpose, it just slipped out.”

She smiles at him. “Well, you can always rant to me if you want.”

“More like you’re gonna ask for daily updates from now on.” He says back.

She giggles. “Most likely. And Lance,” Allura looks at him and grins a bit sheepishly. “I’m glad that you told me and I’m super proud of you, even if I did kind of force it out of you. And I would absolutely give you a hug right now but—”

“—You can’t have physical contact with the opposite gender.* I got you.” His eyes twinkle when he looks at her. “Thank you Allura.”

“Anytime Lance.”

* * *

Keith is drained to say the least. He misses Shiro’s parents, has been behind on catching up with Adam, Krolia’s been distant and Kosmo has been barking during random hours of the night, waking him up and not being able to go back to sleep. He can’t even tell him to be quiet because Kosmo’s usually in Krolia’s room.

At least he had his friends at school. And Tailor. And Lance too.

Speaking of Lance, did he have a crush on Allura? He saw them laughing together and Lance blushing and—Keith shakes his head. He shouldn’t just assume things.

Yesterday, when Lance came out to him, he thought that maybe he had a chance with him, but now it’s obvious that Lance only sees him as a friend.

“Next in line!” One of the librarians calls out, breaking him out of his trance. While he gets his books checked out he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Multiple times in fact, which meant that it had to be Lance.

He puts his phone on silent.

After he’s done, he plops his books down at the nearest table and takes a seat. He’s curious as to what Lance had to say.

 

**_Lance :0 (347-XXX-XXXX):_ **

_KEIYH_

_KEITHH_

_IM DUCKING SOBBINF_

_Omg nOTHING BAD HAPPENED WAIT YES AND I’M SCARRED_

_MY EYES I CANT BELEIVW THAT WAS SO GROSS_

_WHERE ARE YOU_

_ARE YOU IN THE LIBRARY_

_AIGHT IGNORE ME BUT IM COMING_

_I WAS GONNA TELL HUMK BUYT HE DOSNT UNDERSTND_

_THE IRONY OF THE SITUATION_

 

**_Me:_ **

_lance you idiot i thought someone hurt you or something_

_what’s going on??_

 

“KEITH!” Lance comes running into the library, panting and earning himself a scolding from the librarian with pink highlights. Keith laughs because Lance looks like a madman with his face red and hair disheveled, gasping for air like human who just nearly survived drowning.

When Lance is done getting reprimanded, Keith asks trying very hard not to laugh, “What did you need to tell me?”

“Vero and Acxa were-” he pauses to take a breath. “They were _making out._ In _Coran’s sacred supply closet._ Keith my eyes!” His voice cracks. “Imagine if you saw Acxa or Shiro make out with someone? That’s gross.”

Keith snorts. “I already did—” He stops talking when Lance grabs him by the shoulders and leans a little too much into his space. 

“Keith. _Best friends_ don’t make out like that.” 

“Yeah no shit.” Keith replies and pushes himself out of the other boy’s grasp.

"Wait you _knew_?!" Lance screeches and then lowers his voice when the other librarian tells them to be quiet. "Are they dating? Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah. I knew but only recently and no one else knows. And yes, they're girlfriends."

Lance slumps into the chair beside him. "And here I thought Vero was the homophobic one." He plants his face on the table and Keith laughs. 

 _'That's kinda cute.'_ He thinks and turns a shade of violent red. Luckily Lance is too preoccupied to notice.

"Laugh all you want mullet boy, but let me wallow in my grief. God how am I gonna face her again? She literally looked so panicked and told me it isn't what you think." 

Keith freezes and he isn't sure if he heard Lance right. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"I-" Lance starts but then Veronica strides in holding Acxa's hand. She looks afraid but determined. 

She looks fierce.

And if Keith wasn't laughing hysterically before he sure is now. _God what a fucking power move,_ he thinks.

" _What."_ Veronica snaps at Keith. 

"I think you should ask Lance that." Keith replies with amusement in his voice.

Acxa lets go of Vero's hand to take a seat next to Keith. "Why are you _laughing_?"

"You'll see."

Veronica sighs and sits right in front of Lance. "I am so sorry that you had to see that Lance, but you’re gonna have to accept it."

Keith snorts when Lance makes a surprised noise and Veronica cuts him off.

"And you know, I promised myself that I would come out to you before the end of the year because I was tired of you being a closeted homophobic twat. Yeah I noticed how uncomfortable you got when our friends mentioned being gay or made jokes, your’re not that suble. And maybe this was really unexpected, but it was gonna happen eventually.” Veronica takes a deep breath. “I like girls, and you’re gonna have to respect that Lance.”

"Wait, Vero," Lance says and he shoots a glare at Keith as if to ask, ' _did you know?'_ "I may have thought you were homophobic too," he says sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Veronica says with a look of confusion and Keith shares a knowing look with Acxa.

Lance looks at Keith for reassurance and then inhales deeply when Keith gives him an encouraging smile. "Vero, I'm bisexual. And I kept it a secret since eighth grade because I thought you were-"

"Homophobic too." She finishes for him with a grimace. “What made you even think that?”

“I don’t know. Probably the same reason why you thought that _I_ would be homophobic.”

“Oh my god,” Veronica starts to giggle. “Lance we’re so stupid.”

Soon enough, Lance starts wheezing and all four of them are laughing so hard that they get kicked out of the library.

Once they catch their breaths in the hallway, Veronica says to Lance, “I’m sorry you were closeted for that long. And it was kinda irrational of me to think that _you_ were homophobic when literally all your friends are gay.”

“Kinda?” Lance, Keith and Acxa ask in unison.

Veronica kisses her teeth. “Okay not kinda. It was completely irrational, but it was also irrational for you to think I was homophobic too.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.” Lance responds and then turns to Keith and Acxa. “Could you guys give us a minute or two? Maybe you guys could do some cousin bonding or whatever.”

“Yeah, of course.” Acxa motions for Keith to follow her and they go down into the nearest stairwell. She leans against the wall. “So Keith, when’s the next chapter coming out?”

He begins to answer but then all that comes to his mind is Tailor.

“Keith? Are you alright? Your face looks really red.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” he says slowly. “Just had an epiphany that’s it.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow.

“I think Lance is Tailor.” Keith blurts out. Then a bit more quietley, he adds, “I don’t have a fucking mullet do I?”

“Wh-”

“It’s so stupid because it’s been so obvious. Both of them are closeted and had a quote-unquote homophobic sister. They both are really good at writing and I thought their writing styles were very similar. He even fucking told ME online about how he accidentally came out to me in real life.” Keith stops rambling to look at Acxa’s surprised face. “Sorry that was too much wasn’t it?”

“Wait,” Acxa starts to say while looking absolutely baffled. “You’re telling me, that you and Tailor haven’t been dating in real life? Tailor is supposedly Lance and you didn’t even know your internet boyfr- sorry, _friend’s_ real name? Keith, what, may I ask, the absolute fuck.”

“Y-you thought we were dating?” Keith splutters.

“Everyone who’s read your fic does! Even Vero! You guys flirt on Tumblr all the time!”

“Okay but you can’t just assume things!”

“Tell that to the majority of the fandom!” Acxa huffs.

“I—fine.” 

“So, you obviously like Tailor. Do you like Lance?” Acxa asks teasingly.

Keith groans. “Do I really have to say it out loud?”

“Yes,” she smirks. “Or I’m telling Ronnie.”

“Okay! I like him—or both of them because what if this is just some dumb conspiracy theory that I made in my head and Lance isn’t actually Tailor?”

Acxa gives him a pointed look. “Look, if he is Tailor then you’ll find someway to figure it out and if he isn’t, good luck. And I’m sure there’s a lot more evidence proving that Lance is Tailor.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, we should be heading back now.” Acxa turns to open the door into the hallway, stopping only to say, “By the way, you should definitely ask him out before homecoming. And you don’t have a mullet, your hair is too long for that.”

Homecoming? His mind blanks. But before he can even ask, they’ve already reached the other two.

Veronica is in the middle of smirking when Lance says a bit threateningly, “No me vayas a dichabar Veronica!*” Lance whispers something really quickly and then looks up to see the both of them approaching. “Oh hey Acxa, Keith.” He nods his head and Keith notices that he’s blushing. He almost asks if Lance isn’t feeling too well, but then it hits him. 

Lance is Tailor.

Tailor likes Mullet Boi.

Mullet Boi is Keith. 

 _‘Which means,’_ Keith thinks as he comes to an absolutely thrilling but horrifying conclusion, _‘that Lance has a crush on me.’_

* * *

“Really?” Veronica laughs at him. “He’s the first person that you told?”

“It doesn’t even matter Vero, four people have found out in the past 24 hours!” Lance grumbles while washing some plates. “Why’d we have to invite him to dinner too, it’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything.” 

“Because it’s Veronica _and_ Lance’s coming out dinner, pendejo.* We already know that everyone’s going to be accepting but you’re still going to be nervous. Even if I’m there you’re still going to need someone else that you trust to reassure you. I know you Lance, and you’re probably really anxious but you’re going to feel bad about talking about it with me because I’m in the same boat.” Veronica takes the plates he’s washed and sets them on the table. “That’s why I invited Keith too.”

Rachel skids into the kitchen. “Wait,” she narrows her eyes at Lance. “Keith’s coming too?”

“Yeah, why?” Lance asks after drying his hands with a paper towel. 

“No reason,” Rachel says. “Just curious as to what you guys have to say.”

“You’ll see,” Veronica says while the doorbell rings at the same time.

From the other room their mom asks, “Can someone get the door? It’s probably your brother and his kids.”

“Yeah Mamí I’ll get it!” Lance rushes to the door, desperately wanting to get away from the kitchen. He opens the door.

“Tío Lance! Hi!” Sylvio hugs him and immediately bursts into conversation. “Nadia was being really mean to me today.”

“She just a baby Sylvio! How was she being mean to you?” He chuckles at the four year old clinging to his leg. “Come on you go sit at the table. I have to help your mamá.”

“Thank you Lance,” Lisa hands five month old Nadia to Luis, hugs Lance and kisses him on the cheek. “I appreciate it but I’m pretty sure you’d rather greet your friends. Luis can help me.”

“My friends?”

“Yeah,” Luis laughs and moves so that Acxa and Keith come into view. “They accidentally rang the doorbell to our apartment.”

“I told him that it was 4c but he still rang the doorbell to 4b anyways.” Acxa says and playfully shoves Keith’s shoulder.

“Seems like something Keith would do and wow. You guys look great.” Lance stares at Keith who’s somewhat scowling at Acxa. They’re both wearing matching outfits, black dress pants and a dress shirt. Acxa wearing purple, the same color as the dye in her hair and Keith wearing red. God did that red look good on him, and not to mention the braid he’s wearing, it’s long enough to go just past his shoulders.

“Estas mirando, Lance.” Veronica comes out of nowhere and says in a sing song voice. “Oh my god are you two matching? That’s so cute, Lance and I could never. Come in.” She grabs Acxa’s hand and leans in for a quick kiss.

“Blegh.” Lance says and turns towards Keith.

“You’re just jealous.” Veronica hums and leads Acxa into the dining room.

“I don’t think I can stand seeing them kiss after what I saw in the closet.” Lance shudders. He looks at Keith who’s giggling at him behind his hand. “Keith.”

“What?”

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Lance peers at his face.

“Do you like it?” Keith looks down at his shoes and Lance can’t tell if he’s blushing or not.

“Yes? Keith your eyeliner is so sharp it’s amazing. And you look really good.” He stammers out that last bit. “Come on, let's head inside.” 

And without thinking, he grabs Keith’s wrist and pulls him towards the dining room.

 

//

 

“Thanks,” Keith grins and Lance quickly lets go of his wrist before they enter the room.

“For what?” Lance asks as he motions for Keith to sit down.

He smirks. “You said I looked really good and then didn’t give me the chance to properly thank you.” Hoo boy when did Keith get so cocky? “And for holding my hand.”

Lance doesn’t bother to hide his blush. “Don’t get so full of yourself Keith, I just meant you look better than usual, which isn’t much to look at anyways.” He moves the plate with pulpita on it towards Keith. “And I grabbed your _wrist_ out of excitement and nervousness.”

“Are you nervous?” Keith asks him.

“Lance, Veronica, are you going to introduce your friends to everybody or are we just gonna eat dinner with strangers sitting at our table?” His Abuelo asks them and everyone looks at them expectantly. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to come out yet.” He mouths at Keith and notices Rachel raise an eyebrow at him from the side of his eye. “Okay everybody, this is my friend Keith, I met him in eighth grade for test prep and now we go to the same school. Keith, this is my brother Luis, his wife Lisa and their kids, Sylvio and Nadia who you already met. This is my other brother Marco, and this is Rachel but her real name is Raquel.” Lance pauses to take a breath. “This is my amazing Mamí and that’s my Abuelo.” 

“Hi Keith!” Sylvio almost yells at him. “I’m Sylvio!” Everyone at the table laughs and Keith does a little wave at him.

Keith smiles. “Hi! It’s really nice to meet you all.”  

“Likewise.” Lance’s mom responds warmly. “But now it’s your turn Veronica, I already know her but not everyone does.”

“Alright, um Lance already introduced everybody and I don’t want to redo that so I hope you were paying attention.” Everyone laughs. “Everyone, this is Acxa, I met her two years ago in my sophomore year, and she was my best friend for awhile—she still is, but she’s also my… girlfriend.” 

“Hi!” Acxa does the same little wave that Keith did earlier at Sylvio.

But there’s a silence. It’s broken when their mom drops the fork on the table.

“Oh my god Veronica why didn’t you tell me earlier? I would have made better food or something to celebrate this is amazing! I’m so happy for you both.” Their mom gets up to hug both Acxa and Veronica and wipes a fake tear from her eye. “I thought you were going to remain single all throughout high school.”

“Mamí!” Veronica whines. “Acxa and I have been dating since the end of sophomore year.”

Their mom gasps and lightly slaps her shoulder. “This whole time you’ve kept it a secret?”

“I don’t know, it was kinda obvious to me.” Marco says and everyone starts talking at once. Either congratulating Veronica and Acxa or arguing about whether it was obvious or not.

Lance uses this time to turn to Keith. “Keith, I don’t know if I can come out.”

“What?” Keith whispers.

“I feel really overwhelmed, I just can’t. Like if I even think about it my hands start to shake.” 

“Alright,” and Lance doesn’t know how many times his face will turn red over dinner that night, because of Keith and the way he just grabs Lance’s free hand and give it a reassuring squeeze or how he just always knows what to do. “You don’t have to if you don’t feel okay about it. If anything happens I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

And before the other boy can reply, Lance pulls his hand out of his grasp because he swears that he just saw Rachel looking down and in between him and Keith.

“Lance,” Rachel begins slowly. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to say?”

Lance takes a deep breath and Keith, Acxa and Veronica all give him encouraging smiles. “No, actually.” Veronica and Acxa both wear confused expressions. “I’m just really happy for you both.”

He notices Keith texting Acxa under the table what happened and exhales a sigh in relief. “Wait! Do you guys want to know how I found out Vero and Acxa were dating? It was pretty traumatic for me but pretty hilarious and embarrassing for them though.”

“Yes!” Marco says at the same time as Veronica and Acxa when they say, “NO!”

“Lance.” Veronica glares. “There are kids present.”

“Oh I doubt Sylvio knows what swapping spit is.”

“Lance!” It’s his mom this time. He laughs and feels Keith’s hand brush against his own under the table. He feels a lot happier now that the pressure for him to come out isn’t as bad anymore. 

Lance can do that another day.

“Oh you wouldn’t believe the hell Lance put me through today after he found out.” Keith chuckles. “His nonsense got us kicked out of the library!”

“Hey!” Lance exclaims and kicks Keith under the table. 

 _Yeah,_ he thinks. _I can come out another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - A reference to a scene in [iwriteshipsnotsailthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem)'s fic [Love Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996545/chapters/37321946) ;) I love their fic so much and I like to think that their version of the show is the Voltron™ that KL and the rest of them watch in this universe.  
> 2* - Some Muslims (not all but including myself) refrain from having physical contact with the opposite gender  
> 3* - Cuban slang basically meaning don't repeat a word of what I'm about to say.  
> 4* - Spanish for stupid
> 
> heyyyy sorry for not updating for more than two months :/ my sister passed away on the 29th of May (I was actually supposed to upload this chapter on the day after) and since then it was just really hard to write. anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ty for over 90 kudos,, ily'all AND a very happy birthday to Lance because his birthday is today :))

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on my tumblr!! [@hijabi-paladin](https://hijabi-paladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
